Doble traición
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer que un hombre guapo, rico y exitoso, se vea de pronto en el filo del abismo y perderlo todo? Eso es lo que intenta averiguar Edward Cullen con la enigmática y hermosa Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****DOBLE TRAICION

—¿Qué mas quieres que haga? ¡Maldición Bella! Lo he hecho todo por ti

—Nunca te lo he pedido—dijo ella con serenidad, mientras él perdía la cabeza.

—¡Te he demostrado que te amo, he dejado todo por ti! Yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras…

—¿Cualquier cosa que yo pida?

—Sí, te lo juro por mi madre que lo haré.—Contestó Edward completamente enamorado y desesperado.

—Bien… entonces…

Cap.1 LA FIESTA

La fiesta estaba en su esplendor. Lo mejor de la sociedad se había reunido ahí. En la Mansión Cullen de Nueva York. Las fiestas que ofrecían los Cullen eran legendarias. Eran ricos. Talentosos… y uno de ellos… mujeriego.

En Estados Unidos, no había quién le hiciera sombra a Los laboratorios farmacéuticos Cullen. Gozaban de fama y prestigio. Su marca era la mejor. Todo era solo éxito.

Incluso esa noche Edward Cullen miraba divertido a las chicas que morían por estar con él, por pasar una noche con él. Y soñar tontamente que podrían enamorarlo y casarse con el heredero Cullen.

—Hey Jake, ¿que te parece la pelirroja de la izquierda?—señaló discretamente Edward a su mejor amigo, Jacob Black, amigo en parrandas y carrera. Quien era su director ejecutivo de ventas.

—Pues no esta mal. Pero mira a la ricura de negro, la que esta junto al bar. Se ve deliciosa.—ambos estaban mirando a las chicas y discutiendo con cual se irían a la cama. De pronto todo mundo volteó a la entrada del enorme salón. Todos murmuraban asombrados.

Edward y Jacob no se dieron cuenta hasta después de unos segundos donde todos, absolutamente todos, volteaban a la puerta del salón.

Edward fue el primero en voltear y dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta. Y ahí la vio.

Era la criatura más hermosa y perfecta que nunca había visto. Un ángel.

Era una mujer de aspecto garboso y elegante, pero parecía frágil. Cómo si necesitara protección. Edward se sintió atraído por esa bella mujer. Y apenas había caminado dos pasos cuando su padre ya estaba junto a la belleza morena.

—¡Que honor tenerla aquí, Señorita Swan!—Carlisle tomó la delicada mano de aquella ninfa de cabellos oscuros y largos hasta la cintura, mientras ella no veía a nadie más, mas que a su padre. En un segundo Esme estaba ahí, las presentaciones no se dejaron esperar, luego fue el turno de Alice, quien la abrazó emocionada. Ella se veía distante y tan hermosa y al parecer algo nerviosa.

Fue cuando Edward fue hacia ella.

—¡Ah, Edward!—dijo Carlisle al ver a su hijo avanzar hacia ellos.— Mira te presento a la Señorita Isabella Swan — Le tomó la mano delicadamente y se la besó sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerla Señorita Isabella— había pronunciado su nombre con deleite, sin embargo la joven no le dedicó más que una breve y fría sonrisa. Y eso no le gustó. Era una regla no escrita que toda mujer joven se sintiera atraída por él. Y ella no sería la excepción. No señor.

—Un gusto—fue todo lo que dijo, retirando la mano rápidamente. Luego fue el turno de Jacob. Edward no perdía ni un solo gesto de Isabella.

—Es un verdadero placer, estoy a sus pies Señorita Swan—y también le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—Un gusto—y también retiró la mano prontamente, Edward sintió alivio. No sabia porque pero de pronto deseó que Jacob no estuviera en la fiesta. Luego su padre la escoltó hacia la mesa principal. Estuvieron conversando animadamente Carlisle, Esme y Alice con ella.

A lo lejos, sentados en la barra, Edward y Jacob la miraban con deseo. No podían ocultar su deporte y afición favoritos: el sexo.

—Será mía Jacob, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no tardaré ni dos semanas cuando ella esté en mi cama.—Jake sonrió. Estaban tan acostumbrados a competir por las mujeres y a compartirlas cuando se daba el caso, que no importaba realmente quién la conquistaba primero, sin embargo Jacob deseaba una oportunidad con ella.

—Claro Edward, ya veremos, esa belleza no se me irá viva. Le doy un mes cuando mucho. Y será mía.—Edward frunció el ceño molesto de que Jacob quisiera conquistarla.

—Mmm, pues me parece que a Nessie no le hará mucha gracia si se entera…—sabia que Jacob se había encaprichado con una hermosa modelo brasileña. Y ya habían durado un mes. Todo un record para Black quien no salía con chicas por mas de una semana.

—¿Y quién te dijo que le voy a decir? Ese será un secreto bien guardado hermano—Edward no dijo nada, porque en ese momento, empezó el baile, dejó a Jacob hablando solo y se dirigió hacia Isabella. Era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

—Disculpa papá, mamá, Alice. ¿Señorita Isabella, me permite este baile?—la miró a los ojos y vio cierta ¿molestia? Pero en seguida ella sonrió esplendorosamente y aceptó.

Cuando se puso en pie, el vestido azul que llevaba, parecía una segunda piel, con una abertura que iba casi desde la cadera hasta el final del vestido, el tobillo. Cuando se movió, la luz de los focos le daba un aspecto etéreo que a Edward le fascinó. La llevó al centro de la pista y comenzó a tocar la melodía, algo rítmico, pero él la pegó a su cuerpo. Y comenzaron a bailar. Después de la segunda pieza que era lenta:

—¿Señor Cullen, no es necesario bailar tan… cerca?—él aspiró su aroma y con eso perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se imaginaba lo que sería hacerle el amor a una criatura tan bella. Y luego sin proponérselo siquiera la apretó más hacia él.

—¡Señor Cullen!—Ya se había detenido Isabella y trataba de zafarse de su asfixiante abrazo. Parecía muy molesta y todos los veían. Fue cuando él reaccionó.

—Lo… siento, discúlpeme por favor—la miró con verdadero pesar en los ojos.

—Quiero volver a la mesa—contestó tajante y luego caminó decidida hacia Carlisle que veía preocupado y enfadado lo sucedido.

Edward la alcanzó de la mano, ella volteó y le miró molesta.

—Por favor, perdóneme, no sé que me sucedió. Le ruego vuelva conmigo… por favor…—ella le miró dubitativa y luego accedió.

—Si vuelve a importunarme, no le volveré a hablar jamás. ¿Entiende Señor Cullen?

—Por favor podría llamarme Edward, esto es una fiesta, no el trabajo. Además espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos.—Ella mantenía una distancia prudente y le miró de forma enigmática.

—Creo que es preferible guardar las distancias Señor Cullen. Después de todo su fama le precede.— Justo en ese momento terminó la melodía y ella se zafó de su agarre y se fue a la mesa. Él se quedó clavado ahí, sin poder moverse por la sorpresa.

Luego que pudo reaccionar, se fue con Jake quien se reía de lo sucedido.

—Hermano, si que la vas a conquistar así. ¿Es que no recuerdas nada de lo que has aprendido? Checa esto…—y se dirigió a la mesa. Isabella platicaba con Alice y Esme mientras otras personas esperaban su turno de ser presentadas. Todas estaban fascinadas con la belleza morena de Isabella.

—¿Me permitiría la siguiente pieza de baile Mademoiselle?—ella le miró por unos segundos y Edward esperaba que ella dijera que no. Para su sorpresa y disgusto. Ella aceptó y luego ambos se acercaron a la pista de baile, y para mala suerte de Edward era una melodía lenta y acaramelada. Jacob la tomó delicadamente mientras se deslizaban suavemente y con gracia por la pista.

A pesar de tener a varias chicas con él, Edward no perdía de vista a Jake ni a Isabella y por unos segundos el horror se dibujó en su rostro. Ella le sonrió a Jacob.

Parecía que platicaban, eso no podía estar pasando. Edward tomó la mano de la primera chica que tuvo al lado y la jaló a la pista. Donde se colocó cerca de ellos.

—Espero este disfrutando la fiesta y el ambiente Señorita Swan—comentó Jacob mientras Edward se imaginaba a Jacob en medio del polo norte.

—Lo siento, no soy de fiestas. Esto es un compromiso ineludible.—Ni Jacob podía creer eso. Una chica bellísima que no disfrutaba con las fiestas. Era el premio gordo. Y le ganaría a Edward. Esta mujer tenia algo especial que lo hacia sentir diferente, ni siquiera con Nessie sintió algo así. Y estaba mas que decidido a hacerla suya.

—¿Y reside usted en Nueva York o es de otro país?—tenia que saber lo más posible de ella.

—Soy de Inglaterra. Pero ahora tengo negocios aquí.—Bella, rica y soltera. ¿Se podía pedir más a la vida? Jacob se encontraba entre nubes.

Y luego para alivio de Edward la melodía terminó. Él intentó ir por ella, pero otras chicas le cerraron el paso, querían que las sacara a bailar y él perdió la oportunidad, vio como se dirigió a la mesa y ahí departió con los demás invitados durante unos quince minutos y luego de manera obvia, se retiró a otro lugar con gente muy importante.

Ella departió con ellos por espacio de una hora. Y después se despidió. Pero todo eso no pasó desapercibido para Edward quién no dejó de vigilar la puerta, esperando el momento.

Edward estaba preparado, dejó el enjambre de chicas por seguirla. Su padre la escoltaba hacia la salida. Y ahora sólo esperaban su coche. Era su oportunidad.

—Si me permite Señorita Swan, seria un honor poder llevarla a su casa yo mismo.—Una petulante sonrisa le enmarcó el rostro, ninguna chica se resistía a él.

—No, no le permito Señor Cullen—lo dijo con frío desdén, mientras Carlisle intentaba ayudar.

—Usted no conoce este país, no me gustaría que tuviera alguna dificultad. Por favor le ruego reconsidere la petición de mi hijo.— Y en eso, un hermoso Aston Martin V12 Vanquish Plateado hizo su aparición, apenas iba a salir el modelo, Edward estaba esperando impaciente por comprarlo. Y se quedó de una pieza.

—Estoy familiarizada con el lugar. Además tengo chofer.— Cuando el carro se detuvo, Edward vio con sorpresa que era una mujer la que conducía, el valet le abrió la puerta a Isabella y antes de entrar, volteó hacia Carlisle.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlo señor Cullen.—Carlisle le miró amablemente y besó de nuevo su mano. Al momento se acercó Edward dispuesto a despedirse. Pero Isabella entró al auto y de inmediato se fue.

—Pero…—se quedó Edward viendo como se alejaba el coche.

—Hablaremos más tarde de esto Edward. Estoy muy molesto contigo.—Y su padre entró a la recepción. Pero Edward estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo así? Nadie se le niega a Edward Cullen. Y para probarlo, regresó a la fiesta, donde empezó a beber como cosaco, y después salió de ahí, abrazado de una hermosa pelirroja.

* * *

Ya tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo y ya no pude aguantar más, sigo con las demás historias, este es un pequeño break entre todo lo demás. Espero les guste. Besos a todas y mil gracias por leer.


	2. ¿QUE TIENES EN EL CEREBRO EDWARD?

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap.2 ¿QUÉ TIENES EN EL CEREBRO EDWARD?

El dia siguiente no se molestó en llegar a su casa, estaba en su departamento de soltero, donde llevaba a sus conquistas. La pelirroja resultó ser una modelo cotizada. Tanya Campbell, y Edward estuvo con ella todo ese dia.

El lunes era dia de ir a trabajar, Tanya se había ido temprano porque tenia llamado para unas fotos de revista. Edward se bañó, se arregló y se fue. Al llegar a su oficina vio que había un movimiento inusual de gente. Por lo que subió hasta la oficina de su padre. Iba a preguntarle cuando se quedó congelado en la puerta.

Su padre estaba hablando con Isabella Swan. Esta vez la mujer llevaba un soberbio conjunto de falda gris plata totalmente pegada y con una generosa abertura, con una hermosa blusa blanca que remataba en un delicado moño. El saco de corte impecable y las zapatillas blancas inmaculadas. Era una verdadera visión gloriosa. Y su hermoso cabello en una elaborada trenza que la hacía ver más adorable.

—Justo a quien necesitaba…—dijo su padre algo molesto y Edward sabia porqué. No había llegado a casa.

—Surgió un imprevisto Edward, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de enseñarle a la señorita Swan la empresa? A lo mejor tenemos suerte y se anima a trabajar con nosotros.

Dicho esto, se despidió de Isabella prometiendo regresar en cuanto pudiera. Mientras ella se levantó con una elegancia felina que hizo que Edward tuviera escalofríos de placer.

—Por aquí por favor…—Y la llevó al ascensor y bajaron al primer piso, después del recorrido por los laboratorios, que fue extenso, pasaron por la oficinas administrativas, donde cada director mostraba lo que hacia su oficina. Había sido largo el recorrido. Y llegaron al departamento de ventas, donde el director Jacob Black, casi brinca de gusto al verla.

—Un enorme placer volver a verla Señorita Swan.—le besó nuevamente la mano mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa plástica. Y después de describir su departamento Jacob se tuvo que aguantar y dejar que se fueran. Su mirada se centró en el movimiento sensual de caderas de esa mujer, al salir, Edward volteó y lo vio. Y no le gustó nada esa mirada.

Llegaron a su oficina, donde él era el encargado de las compras y ventas a nivel internacional. Se explayó explicando, henchido de orgullo lo que hacia. Al final, ella parecía ensimismada en otra cosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué le parece Señorita Swan? ¿Se animará a trabajar con nosotros?—Nuevamente al acercarse, el aroma embriagador de fresias y lavanda le hizo perder los estribos, una especia de corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo y para rematar, Isabella se mordió el labio inferior de manera tan sensual, era una invitación, una provocación tan directa que Edward no resistió y…

"Mía"—fue lo único que pudo procesar su cerebro.

La envolvió en sus brazos y la besó, cosa que a ella la tomó desprevenida. Su beso fue candente, y quería, deseaba, anhelaba que ella correspondiera a él. La abrazó con más fuerza aún esperando que en algún momento ella cediera.

Sólo después se dio cuenta que ella estaba tratando de empujarlo con sus brazos. Y entonces la soltó. Disfrutando aún del beso, que aunque no fue correspondido, le dejó vibraciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Había sido algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Y al abrir los ojos…

—¡PLAFFF!—una cachetada le cruzó el rostro. Isabella estaba furiosa y tomó su bolso, en ese momento Carlisle, Jacob y otros directores más veían la escena impactados.

—¡¿_Cómo se atreve_?—gritó enfurecida y fue en ese momento que Carlisle dijo:

—Señorita Swan… lamento esto… por favor… podemos hablar en mi oficina.—pero ella estaba limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso. Sus labios estaban hinchándose pero eso no evitó que frotara con fuerza el pañuelo, como si el toque de los labios de Edward le dieran asco. Él no dejó pasar ese detalle.

—¡_¡No, me voy de aquí. Nunca me habían tratado de esta manera_!—realmente estaba muy furiosa y Edward no atinaba a reaccionar. No podía procesar que ella había rechazado su beso. Que se había negado a corresponderle.

Solo vio un borrón gris plata que salió de su oficina.

—Jacob, trata de hacerla entrar en razón y discúlpanos con ella. Los demás los veré después.—Jacob salió encantado de su encargo. Y los demás desaparecieron en cuanto su Jefe se los pidió. Sabían lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Esto es el colmo Edward! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?—había hecho enfurecer a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Isabella y su padre pero ¿qué tanto daño podía causar un beso?

—Papá yo… no sé que me pasó… —pero su padre estaba demasiado disgustado para dejarlo terminar.

—Si hubieras llegado ayer a casa, hubieras sabido que ella es Isabella Swan, la dueña de los mayores laboratorios farmacéuticos del mundo. Estaba aquí porque deseo una alianza con ella. Y ahora por tu culpa, no sé si se podrá. ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Edward? ¿Acaso crees que todas la mujeres te deben rendir pleitesía?—Edward iba a protestar.

—No joven, ni una palabra mas. No sé como lo hagas y no quiero que la irrites aún más, pero tienes que convencerla de que vuelva con nosotros, imagínate si ella va con la competencia, no tendríamos un buen futuro. Así que no te quiero ver hasta que traigas buenas noticias. Si es necesario que te conviertas en su esclavo, que bien ganado lo tienes, lo serás, pero no la dejes ir, no aceptes un no.—Respiraba agitado por el disgusto.

—Pero… —

—Nada de peros… largo de aquí. Y ya lo sabes, si no hay buenas noticias, mejor no llegues—y salió de su oficina cerrando la puerta con gran fuerza.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, y feliz de poder estar escribiendo para ustedes, mil gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste la historia.

Gracias a: guest (no tengo dia exacto de publicación, es cuando puedo, por lo general y espero que ahora si, cada semana).

Mil gracias, sus reviews me hacen feliz. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. CONTRATIEMPOS

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap.3 CONTRATIEMPOS

Mientras en la planta baja del edificio, Jacob había logrado alcanzar a Isabella.

—Señorita Swan, ¡espere por favor…!—ella volteó a verlo aún sonrojada por el coraje.

Jacob aprovechó y la detuvo.

—Por favor… escúcheme…—ella alzó una ceja y lo miró impaciente.

—Disculpe a Edward, no quiso hacer eso, lo que pasa… lo que pasa…—no sabia que poder decir que sonara realmente convincente. Y ella lo sabia, por lo que en un gesto de molestia, sacó su celular y dijo:

—_Liu, prepara el carro, nos vamos ahora_—y colgó. Jacob tragó pesadamente.

—Si me diera una oportunidad… podríamos hablar y entendernos…—ella le miró detenidamente, mientras la mirada suplicante de Jacob la convenció pero después de mucho rato de promesas y suplicas.

—Esta bien.—En ese momento salió Edward del elevador y casi se estrella con ellos.

—Pero no aquí… y no con él. No quiero tratos con el señor Cullen—espetó molesta al ver a Edward y le volvió el rostro.

Verla así, enojada, le pareció completamente sexy y por un instante tuvo el impulso de besarla nuevamente. Sus labios con gesto de enojo no hacían más que tentarlo cada vez mas. Sin embargo no podía darse ese lujo… por ahora.

—Donde usted guste Señorita Swan…—musitó servilmente Jacob.

—¿Conoce el Restaurante "Imperial"?—era el más exclusivo y caro de los restaurantes japoneses.

—Claro que si.—contestaron al mismo tiempo Jacob y Edward. E Isabella fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

—Bien lo espero ahí en media hora. No me gusta que me hagan esperar, por lo que si no está, me retiro. Y me refiero a todo. ¿Entendió señor Black?—él asintió con gusto.

—Si gusta la puedo llevar Señorita Swan, yo… —rebatió Edward desesperado por estar junto a ella. Y poder hablar. Pero en ese momento, el imponente auto llegó, Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

—No. Dije en media hora allá. Y sólo al señor Black.—Y salió con paso decidido, dejando a ambos hombres impresionados.

—Lo siento hermano, creo que este preciosura será para mi.—Y se fue riendo, iba por su auto. Edward le miró irse y con fastidio tuvo que volver donde su padre y explicarle.

—Pudiste hablarme por teléfono Edward, ahora vete, no quiero que te retrases y por favor… no vuelvas a ser tan estúpido. Ella no es como tus aventuras. Convéncela, aunque preferiría que lo hiciera Jacob solo. —Edward gruñó molesto.

—No habría necesidad de nada de esto si no fuera por tu inmadurez y tus tonterías de mujeriego. Ahora vete y no se te ocurra estropearlo de nuevo.—Salió de ahí muy molesto. Era al primera vez que recibía una queja por un beso. Aunque después sonrió para si mismo cuando iba manejando, los labios de Isabella era lo más suave y cálido que alguna vez había besado, la deseaba intensamente.

Faltaban diez minutos y ambos estaban en la mesa, esperándola.

—Edward por favor, trata por esta vez, no pensar con tu entrepierna, si no con el cerebro, piensa todo lo que hay en juego. Compórtate —le dijo Jacob con burla.

—Ya suenas como mi padre, ya veremos, esa ricura no se me irá viva, te lo puedo asegurar. Y bueno… tengo que ampliar el plazo. Es más te apuesto cien mil dólares a que será mía.—Jacob sonrió feliz, adoraba las apuestas.

—Bien, yo apuesto lo mismo. Así que suerte hermano.—y entonces la vieron. Entró con porte majestuoso, y a su lado iba una preciosa chica oriental que pensaron era del restaurante.

—¿Sr. Black? ¿qué significa esto?—ambos se levantaron, Edward comprendió que él no había sido invitado y tenía que arreglar eso.

—Por favor, Señorita Swan, le pido disculpas y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, permítame platicar con usted para que sepa que es lo que le ofrecemos en Laboratorios Cullen.—Había adoptado una voz profesional. Ella lo miró con cierto desdén.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia la chica. Presentándola.—Ella es Liu mi asistente y chofer.—Ella se inclinó en una reverencia, mientras ellos lo hacían de la misma manera. Y luego todos se sentaron. Isabella había aceptado que Edward se quedara.

Jacob y Edward esperaron , al empezar a comer hablarían de negocios, cuando llegó una preciosa mesera vestida como una autentica geisha a tomarles su orden.

—Kinoko Gohan para mi.—Pidió Isabella, mientras Jacob pedía sushi y yo pedí cualquier cosa, no tenia hambre en absoluto, y luego Liu su asistente pidió algo raro,que no había escuchado nunca. Se fue la geisha y entonces regresó la misma chica trayendo consigo Sake y unas tazas.

No creí que Isabella fuera a tomar sake es una bebida fuerte. Pero para mi sorpresa, tomó.

No sabia si comenzar a platicar de negocios pero Jacob se me adelantó.

—Y dígame Señorita Swan, ¿como le gustaría su oficina?—Jacob ya daba por sentado que ella se quedaría, internamente rogaba por ello con fervor.

—No creo que lleguemos a algún acuerdo.—comentó ella con desdén, mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado. Era mi oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo Señorita Swan.—ella volteó hacia mi, incrédula.

—¿Y que esta dispuesto a ofrecer Señor Cullen?—Se había acercado a mi, sólo unos centímetros y su aliento me dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndome dispersar todos mis pensamientos coherentes.

—Lo… lo que usted me pida.—alcancé a responder. Su mirada seguía fija en mi. Entonces comenzó a hablar de números y nombres. Conversamos mientras Jacob comentaba en uno que otro comentario, pero era excluido rápidamente por ambos.

Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo sustancioso para ambas partes. Y en ese momento llegó la comida. La conversación cesó. Y comenzamos a comer. Después de algunos comentarios que Jacob le hizo y ella respondió. Nos dimos todos por satisfechos.

Luego la cuenta. Ella sacó su tarjeta pero no permitiría que ella pagara, era parte de mi plan para hacerla caer en mis brazos. La mesera se vio en un dilema cuando tres tarjetas estaban frente a ella.

—Permítame pagar la cuenta Señorita Swan…—le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

Ella me miró.

—Lo siento estoy acostumbrada a pagar lo mío.

—Pero usted es una invitada nuestra, Señorita Swan—comentó adulador Jake.

—Si, pero yo pedí el restaurante. Y es lo último que discuto.— La mesera/geisha volteó hacia ella y aceptó su tarjeta. Algo le dijo Isabella en japonés. Que no entendí, la geisha sonrió y se fue. Tuve que guardar mi tarjeta molesto.

Se levantó y en seguida nosotros.

—Caballeros… nos veremos pronto.—Y salió de ahí con Liu a sus espaldas. Entonces fuimos por nuestros coches.

Llegó el de Jake y se fue, yo estaba esperando el mío. En eso, un estruendo llamó mi atención, un carro había impactado contra el carro de Isabella. Y vi a lo lejos a Liu molesta caminando hacia el cofre del carro. Que al parecer no arrancaba. E Isabella molesta por ello. El tipo del otro carro se bajó diciendo tonterías y se quedó callado en cuanto vio a Isabella, era difícil poder decir algo frente de una belleza así. Era mi oportunidad.

Ya dentro del coche. Avancé hacia ellas.

—¿Puedo ayudar?—bajé del carro y por más que hice el carro no arrancó. El otro tipo intimidado por Isabella, había llamado al seguro pero tardarían un buen rato y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar ahí, habían llegado los fotógrafos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Esto saldría en televisión en poco tiempo ya que somos muy asediados por la prensa y la televisión.

—Si usted gusta la puedo llevar a donde usted me diga. Ella no estaba conforme, me miró algo molesta. Sin embargo, sopesó sus probabilidades y luego con un suspiro de resignación, accedió.

—Esta bien pero le advierto que es lejos a donde voy…—pensé que no me importaba ir hacia el mismo infierno si iba con ella.

* * *

Las cosas que pasan ¿verdad? Edward piensa que toda mujer debe rendirse ante él, que tonto.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios chicas hermosas, nos leemos pronto.

Besos


	4. Tan corto el camino

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap.4 Tan corto el camino.

Subió a mi coche no sin antes darle instrucciones a Liu quien obediente sacó un celular y marcó un número.

Cuando salí hacia la avenida, dejando a una nube de reporteros que sólo alcanzaron a fotografiar el coche, le pregunté:

—Bien, ¿hacia donde vamos?—Me dio una dirección muy al sur y efectivamente era lejos, pero eso solo me alegró mucho más.

Tenia que aprovechar mi momento. Ella iba en silencio.

—Quiero aprovechar estos momentos Señorita Swan y disculparme con usted por portarme como un idiota.—la miré mientras conducía por la avenida casi vacía.

—Esta bien Señor Cullen.—contestó ella fríamente. Y su frialdad me escoció.

—Por favor dígame Edward, si vamos a trabajar juntos es mejor conocernos—ese era el anzuelo.

—Vengo de Inglaterra señor Cullen, no de tontolandia.— Eso me dejó momentáneamente sorprendido.

—¿Disculpe?—no sabia a que se refería.

—¿Acaso cree que no sé lo que usted quiere Señor Cullen? Dista mucho de ser diferente a los demás—su tono algo cansino me llamó poderosamente la atención. Su gesto ahora era triste y su mirada, por un momento pensé que lloraría y eso me produjo malestar.

—Sé perfectamente quién es usted señor Cullen, y su propósito. Y le digo de una vez, que no seré su conquista. Ni mucho menos del señor Black.—eso me dejó completamente anonadado. Intenté arreglar las cosas.

—Yo jamás…—pero ella me interrumpió con su voz de ángel.

—¿Usted jamás lo haría? Por favor Señor Cullen, lo creí más inteligente. Sé perfectamente que usted es un mujeriego al igual que el señor Black. Sé que usted no es digno de confianza de mi parte, porque sólo desea que caliente su cama una noche y luego adiós.

Sus aventuras se cuentan por cientos en las revistas y la televisión.  
—No todo lo que dicen es cierto…—murmuré intentando limpiar mi imagen un poco ante ella.

No pude hablar, cómo podía describirme tan bien, y no solo yo, sino también Jacob. Esto era rebasar mi limite de sorpresas. No tenia como defenderme.

—Bueno, todos tenemos derecho a cambiar ¿no cree? Si yo encontrara la persona ideal que me hiciera cambiar, aquella por la cual esta uno dispuesto a todo...—No sabia que me hacia decirlo, pero era verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

—Un playboy como usted Señor Cullen, es imposible que cambie, las viejas costumbres siempre prevalecen. Y no estoy dispuesta a ser parte de una apuesta o juego de ningún tipo.

—¿Por qué no cree que sea posible un cambio?— le dije molesto con lo que me dijo.

—Porque no es verdad. Una persona no cambia sus costumbres nada más porque si.

—¿Y usted, ya que estamos en el asunto, ha estado enamorada?—ella se ruborizó al momento y me pareció mas adorable aún, y negó.

—No creo en el amor.— Sus ojos cambiaron súbitamente con fiereza y ¿decepción? O ¿dolor? Y eso solo inflamó mi curiosidad.

—Entonces cómo es posible que juzgue el amor, si no lo ha sentido. Me parece que…—pero ella sumamente molesta me dijo:

—Mis palabras fueron: No creo en el amor, jamás dije que no lo conociera. Y llegamos. Déjeme aquí, señor Cullen.—Me detuve al instante, era una mansión soberbia. Pero sus palabras se me grabaron a fuego en la mente. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que semejante ángel sintiera tal dolor? Sentí rabia al momento contra aquél que pudo haberla lastimado. Y deseé poder tenerlo enfrente y molerlo a golpes.

Sin embargo me calmé y fui a abrirle la puerta, le extendí mi mano para que pudiera salir y cuando ella me tocó, sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, la misma que me hacia desearla de manera imperiosa. Ella sólo me miró por un segundo, y no pude ver sus ojos para saber que pasaba con ella. A lo mejor ella también lo sintió.

En cuanto bajó, me soltó de la mano, haciendo que la electricidad se detuviera bruscamente.

—¿Gusta usted acompañarme a tomar té?—lo decía con cortesía pero sabía que se veía forzada. Podía ver cómo se aguantaba las ganas de mandarme al diablo, sin embargo no le daría el gusto de negarme, tenia mucha curiosidad.

—Por supuesto…—abrió la puerta y la dejé entrar y enseguida un mayordomo casi corrió a recibirla, tomó su abrigo y su bolso, mientras ella ordenaba el té en la terraza.

Entramos silenciosamente a su casa, era realmente hermosa, antigua pero restaurada y magistralmente decorada, con rasgos antiguos y modernos, así podía encontrar un jarrón antiquísimo, como una silla modernista. Me gustó su estilo.

Me condujo por varios salones, a cual más hermoso. Y luego subimos unas enormes escaleras que iban desde medio salón, partiendo de la mitad majestuosamente. Llegamos a una hermosa terraza, desde donde tenia una magnifica vista, los jardines muy bien cuidados y una enorme piscina justo debajo de la terraza, que concluía muchos metros más adelante.

La confortable terraza era espectacular como todo, incluyendo su dueña. Quien volteó a ofrecerme un asiento, sonreí y después de sentarse ella, previo deleite de observar sus deliciosas caderas, me senté yo.

Suspiré contento, esto era más de lo que hubiera soñado lograr con ella.

Pocos segundos después apareció la doncella con el servicio, silenciosa trabajó diligentemente y luego se retiró. Al momento de salir, accionó un botón que hizo que la terraza se inundara de música.

—Espero no le moleste el tipo de música Señor Cullen…—me miró un segundo y desvió la mirada hacia la jarra de plata con el té.

—¿Crema?

—No gracias. Dos de azúcar por favor.— una vez con mi taza en la mano, la observé maniobrando con su té. No me acababa de asombrar de lo hermosa que era. Lo frágil que parecía. Lo adorable de sus labios, su gesto ligeramente triste. Deseaba protegerla, sentía que debía protegerla, incluso de mi, que tal vez con un suspiro podría lastimarla.

—¿Señor Cullen, está usted bien?—alcancé a escuchar su voz en medio de mi ensoñación. Y me sacó de mi ensueño.

—Lo siento… su casa es muy hermosa… me perdí en sus detalles… y en la música, adoro Claro de Luna—ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos cafés, enmarcados en unas larguísimas pestañas algo melancólica y luego su gesto se volvió adusto.

—¿Y vive usted con sus padres?—ella volvió a entristecer y lamenté haber hecho la pregunta.

—Ellos murieron hace algunos años… Señor Cullen.—su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sin embargo ninguna llegó a caer. Saqué mi pañuelo y se lo ofrecí, ella lo tomó y se enjugó las lagrimas. Me hinqué junto a ella y le dije siendo sincero:

—Disculpe mi falta de tacto, siento muchísimo haberle recordado esa pena— ahora me sentía muy mal, su voz sonaba rota de dolor.

—No se disculpe, usted no lo sabia.—cuando me dijo esas palabras noté cierto ¿resentimiento, ira o frustración? Ella seguía llamándome "Señor Cullen". Y a mi me molestaba sobremanera, ¿Tanto le costaba pronunciar mi nombre?

—Me retiro señorita Swan, creo que desea descansar.—ella asintió y me puse en pie, mientras ella tocaba la campanilla de servicio.

—Monique, lleva al Señor Cullen a la salida. Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Cullen.—y se volvió para mirar hacia el inmenso jardín. Ya no dije nada, sólo un escueto:

-Hasta pronto.

Cuando iba llegando a la puerta, creí escuchar un sollozo, volteé pero ella me daba la espalda, no supe si fue mi imaginación, o en realidad era ella.

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Gracias a: Caresme, por comentar hermosa amiga.

Y nos vemos pronto en otra actualización de otro fic.

Besos


End file.
